Pass The Buck
by christytrekkie
Summary: Faith takes a ride


Faith looked around at the chaos before her and sighed, whistler told her that things were bad but this was bordering on the ridiculous. A towering skyscraper stood before her made by lunatics that found anything and everything they could get their hands on. It gave her pause that she would have to climb that thing and get pass Buffy and a hell god no less without toppling the more than fragile tower of pisa. She owed this to Buffy she owed this to Dawn. She'd trampled on the Summer's lives more than once and caused so much damage. It was obvious to her what slayer should survive. Her life was forfeit for all the shit she'd done.

Faith slowly made her way up the tower as the scoobies fought. No one noticed as the rogue slayer swiftly and efficiently climbed her way up the rickety tower. She reached the top just as Doc finished slicing small cuts to let Dawns blood flow, Dawn looked up in surprise expecting her sister but scowled when she saw Faith standing there. Doc turned around sensing her presence.

"Well I wasn't expecting you at all aren't you supposed to be locked up in some little hole in the wall," he came upon faith quickly swinging his tail in hopes of catching her off guard. Faith caught his tail in one quick motion and pulled him towards her roughly. She grabbed him by the neck and whispered in his ear.

"Got off on good behavior," Faith smiled.

"Seriously?" Doc asked in disbelief.

"Nah, but sounds good don't it?" Faith took her knife and cut Doc's tail off and through him and his tail off the tower.

She turned and smiled sadly at Dawn as she saw the portal start to open and expand as her blood flowed. "Hi you doing little miss muffet?"

Dawn ignored her question and growled at her. "What are you doing here Faith, come to finish the job?"

"I've come to make things right," Faith said as she walked closer to Dawn Knife in hand.

"My sister will gut you like a fish if you touch me," Dawn said through gritted teeth.

"She won't have to do that Dawny, You and your sister won't have to worry about me ever again."

Dawn looked at Faith startled at the implications of Faith's words. Did she really mean to sacrifice herself? That couldn't be possible, the Faith she knew was not that selfless.

"Faith that portal will tear you apart, think about what you're doing," before she could say any more Faith kissed her on the forehead and bagged up preparing to jump.

"Tell Buffy I'm sorry for all the shit I caused and that I always looked up to her. She was my true watcher."

Faith took a running start and jumped. She could here Buffy from the tower yell her name in horror. As she began her freefall through the portal and as Dawn had predicted it began to tear her apart. The agony that her body felt was beyond anything she felt in all her years as a slayer. When she thought she couldn't bear anymore the pain stopped and she thought she would be in freefall forever. That's when she landed on something with a thud. It knocked the wind out of her and she had to lay there for a few minutes to catch her breath.

She didn't want to open her eyes, portals were never a good thing and if she didn't die as she expected to then more than likely she was in hell. The longer she could avoid that reality she would. She was all set to do the avoidy thing until she heard one hell of a strange noise.

"BidiBidiBidi," Faith quickly opened one eye to see what the hell it was that sounded like the Road Runner on crack. She came face to face with a silver midget robot with a big ass necklace with a glowing face on it. She opened both eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

That's when she noticed the other two standing over her weapons at the ready.

"Who the hell are you people?" Faith asked hands up in surrender and no intention of getting up from the spot she landed. She didn't want to be shot on her first visit to wonderland, Faith looked around trying to ascertain where she was and couldn't buy a clue if she wanted to.

"I am Wilma Deering, this is Buck Rogers and Twiki, and who the hell are you?" Buck looked over at Wilma and laughed at her newfound potty mouth.


End file.
